This invention relates to program control devices. The invention relates more particularly to an improved arrangement for controlling the occurrence of timed program events.
Various apparatus operate in accordance with a program or predetermined sequence of timed events to perform a desired function. Examples of such operations are the cyclical switching of residential and highway lights, the operation of appliances such as laundering devices, the operation of bells, chimes, etc. Program control is provided for the apparatus, in one form, through the use of a driven control body which rotates past and engages a number of program event actuating members in a predetermined sequence to carry out the desired function. In each of these apparatus, it is desirable to provide a relatively simple and economical means for readily establishing the initial program or sequence of events and for altering the program in order to suit changing requirements or operating conditions.